This invention relates to an air belt device, more particularly to an air bag device which is equipped in a vehicle to protect an occupant who sits in a seat, in a collision. This air belt device reduces the force that the occupant receives from a webbing, when an inflatable body that is attached to the webbing of the seat belt device is inflated along the webbing at the time of a collision.
A seat belt device having an inflatable body attached to a webbing is shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63-39462. The air bag is folded into a cover in this seat belt device. The air bag folded into the cover is attached to the webbing. A gas generator device is provided inside the air bag to expand the air bag. All the weight of the gas generator device loads on the webbing in this air belt device. This device has a disadvantage that the weight of gas generator device presses against the chest or abdomen of the occupant as a result.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an air belt device that does not allow the weight of the gas generator device to press against the chest or abdomen of the occupant. Thus the occupant feels comfortable when the air belt device is used.